


House Hunting: Uchiha Style

by SasuNarufan13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Job, Businessman Sasuke, Deep Throating, Established slash, House Hunting, M/M, OC's and Naruto's pov, Very implied MPreg, alternative universe, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: When she gets chosen to be the estate agent of the famous businessman Uchiha Sasuke, she couldn't feel more honoured. She just didn't expect him to be so ... peculiar about the locations.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 50
Kudos: 295





	House Hunting: Uchiha Style

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: To sum up my past week in the words of a well-known chef: "Crap on top of crap on top of crap". So yes, if that in any way leaked through in this oneshot, I'm sorry. I tried to make it funny, not sure if I succeeded. Also, I have no experience whatsoever with real estate agencies, so if there are mistakes in this one, my apologies.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it. I just like writing them because it makes me happy.
> 
> I hope you'll like this one!

**House Hunting: Uchiha Style**

When Himari was selected as the estate agent for their newest client, she could practically feel everyone's eyes shooting bullets in her skull; their envy palpable in the air. She herself barely contained her excited grin on time, instead smiling faintly and bowing to her boss before returning to her desk.

As she logged onto her laptop again, she did a discreet little wiggle on her chair, hiding her grin behind her hand. She could hardly believe that she of all people had been chosen to take on the new client! She must have really impressed her boss with all the hard work she'd been doing and now she was finally rewarded for it.

The new client in question was none other than Uchiha Sasuke, owner of the Taka Cooperation and heir to the Red Fan Company, which had branches in every single field imaginable and had been established at least ten generations ago by one Uchiha Izuna. Already coming from a very prestigious family, Uchiha Sasuke had quickly made a name for himself in the financial field and he was considered to be one of the most influential businessmen of the twenty-first century. He was also one of the richest and that wasn't even taking into account the amount of wealth he would inherit from his parents, even when having to share it with his older brother.

To be appointed as Uchiha's estate agent … It was an incredible honour and she would make sure not to disappoint her boss. Who knew? If she did well with this assignment, she might get other important clients in the future as well!

"Sato-san, is it true that you'll be Uchiha-san's estate agent?" one of her colleagues, a mousy browned woman named Honda, whispered, looking at her wide-eyed from behind her large glasses. She was leaning across the divider, appearing a bit perplexed.

The rumour mill was already working overtime, huh? Himari nodded and smiled. "Yes, I was just informed. Uchiha-san will be arriving in half an hour, so I'm going to set up his file now."

"Good luck," Honda murmured, smiling encouragingly before going back to her own desk.

 _Luck has nothing to do with this_ , Himari thought as she finished the email and prepared a new file. _Just being good at my job._

* * *

None of the pictures on the company's website nor those in magazines or newspapers did Uchiha any justice.

That was the realisation a stunned Himari came to when the man in question strode towards her, dressed sharply in a dark grey suit. His tie was a dark blue and still perfectly tied even at this late hour of the afternoon, but it was the man himself who stole her breath away.

Piercing dark eyes studied her carefully as she stood up and bowed to him; black blue bangs framing his aristocratic looking face. His cheekbones and jaw looked sharp enough to cut; his nose perfectly straight and his mouth a pale pink. His form fitting suit belied an impressive physique and his whole aura just screamed powerful and charismatic.

He was closely followed by a blond man with bright blue eyes, who was dressed simply in some torn jeans and a dark orange hoodie, and a red haired woman, who was just like Uchiha dressed smart in white blouse and a black pencil skirt; her high heels click-clacking against the tiled floor.

If the woman was some kind of assistant, then the blond man had to be the elusive partner the media had tried to take a picture of for months now. As famous as Uchiha was, his private life was incredibly private and the only thing the media had managed to pick up in the last couple of years was the fact that Uchiha was romantically involved with a man. And that was everything the media and by extent the public knew.

"Good afternoon, Uchiha-san. My name is Sato Himari and I've been appointed as your estate agent," she introduced herself, straightening from her bow.

He nodded at her, gesturing for the blond man to take a seat first before he did. The woman stood right behind them in the middle. "Good afternoon, I'm Uchiha Sasuke and this is my partner, Uzumaki Naruto. This is my personal assistant, Karin."

"Nice to meet you," Uzumaki smiled; his hands stuffed into the front pocket of his hoodie.

"If you want, I can bring an additional chair," Himari offered, inwardly wincing when she caught sight of just how tall and thin Karin's heels were. There was no way anyone could be comfortable walking around on those death traps, let alone standing immobile for a while on them.

The woman smiled faintly, shaking her head. "No, thank you. I'm fine."

"Well, in that case, shall we begin?" Himari smiled, pulling up the listings. "I will need to ask you some questions first to find out which listings would be the best suited for you. Once we've narrowed it down, we can set up a date on which we'll visit each location so that you can get a better feel of the places themselves. Pictures don't always do them justice."

"Someone should tell Sai that," Uzumaki murmured.

It appeared to be an inside joke, because Uchiha smirked faintly before sobering up.

"First of all, I need to know whether you'll be looking for an apartment or a house," Himari said. "Which has your preference or does it not matter?"

"A house," Uzumaki instantly replied. "An apartment is too small, no matter how fancy it is."

She looked questioningly at Uchiha, but when he merely nodded his consent, she removed the apartments from the listing, leaving only the available houses.

"Do you want a place in the centre of the city or more towards the outskirts? Do you have a maximum budget in mind?"

"The outskirts," Uchiha answered this time, crossing his legs. "We're looking for a quiet place. Money is not an issue, so don't bother with a maximum budget."

For someone who must spent a lot of time in his office to be so successful, that was a surprising thing to want, but then again, maybe it was exactly because he spent so much time in the city that he didn't want to live there as well. She could understand that; she'd never been that fond of the busy city life either.

"Do you prefer the house to be terraced or detached?" she continued her questionary, filtering out several houses that she knew wouldn't be suited. A quiet place didn't exactly rhyme with being near a kindergarten or a primary school after all.

"Detached if possible," Uzumaki took over again, leaning slightly forwards. "With a big garden too."

She nodded, filtering even more locations. "Do you want a front garden as well or will a back garden do?"

"Both if possible, but it's not a real necessity," Uzumaki decided after thinking about it. "As long as the back garden is large enough, I don't mind."

"All right," she murmured, studying her screen whilst aware of the fact that Karin was taking her own notes for some reason. "Do you have a specific preference for the age of the house? Does it have to be modern or would an older one do as well?"

"What do you say, Naruto?" Uchiha questioned.

The blond man pursed his lips in thought. "Doesn't really matter, I suppose," he decided after a while. "Although old houses have a charm that most modern ones don't have, mum says all the time."

"I'll leave that unfiltered then," Himari hummed. "How many bedrooms do you want?"

"At least two to four," Uzumaki replied immediately. "Not too small ones either."

"With at least one study," Uchiha added. "And a basement if possible."

That quickly left out a lot of options. "All right, taking everything into account what you just told me, we're left with seven to eight options," Himari declared, doing another cursory check of the screen. She turned the screen to the couple. "What do you think of these options? Interesting enough to go look at them in person?"

Both men leaned forwards to take a closer look; Uchiha with a speculative gleam in his eyes and Uzumaki with open curiosity. Even Karin was studying the screen with a light frown; her red coloured lips pressed together.

"The options should do," Uchiha confirmed and Uzumaki grinned, nodding.

"Yeah, they look promising!"

"All right, I'll set up appointments for the viewing then. Are there specific moments that you are available?" Himari asked, bringing up another document to note the info down.

Uzumaki shrugged. "Doesn't really matter to me, I've got flexible work hours."

"Afternoons will work out the best for me," Uchiha replied after Karin showed him something on her tablet.

"Okay, I'll set up a list of appointments and I'll send that in an email to you," Himari said, smiling. "You'll just need to email me a confirmation back and we'll meet again here before I drive you over to the locations. If that's okay with you, can you give me your email address and telephone number?"

When everything was arranged and the little group had left the building, Himari breathed out slowly and switched her screen back to the listings. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she considered the price tags attached to the listings.

Well, Uchiha had said that money wasn't an issue … And what the client wanted, the client would get; especially if they were of the calibre of Uchiha.

* * *

Eight days later they met each other again; Uchiha's personal assistant joining them as well. Himari was as well prepared as she usually was, but she couldn't help but feel nervous this time. She knew – even when her boss hadn't explicitly stated it – that whether or not she managed to sell a house to Uchiha would have influence on her future promotion. If she sold a house, she'd be guaranteed a promotion soon, but if she didn't …

She took a deep breath to steady herself. No point in worrying about that already. She had eight locations to present and she needed to focus on that. She knew she was good at her job and this wasn't her first time introducing locations anymore either.

She could do this.

"The first location is the most modern one on the list," she explained as she led them towards the house in question.

It had been built on a small hill so they had to make the trek upwards. The hill wasn't too steep, but she was worried that it would have an influence on the couple's decision. Well, even if they rejected this one, she still had seven other houses to show, which weren't built on any hills.

"It was built in the nineties and consists out of three bedrooms and an extra room right below the attic that can be refurbished to be a study," she went on, walking to the front door. "No front garden, unfortunately, but the garden behind the house is rather large and completely fenced off."

"Doesn't look too ugly," Uzumaki commented as he studied the front of the house.

After unlocking the door, she gestured them inside. "The kitchen and the living room are downstairs; on the first floor you'll find two of the three bedrooms and the bathroom. The third bedroom is located right underneath the attic with the extra room which could act as a study."

The living room gained approving looks from the two men, but the moment they entered the kitchen, she knew this house was a no go already. She could see it in the way Uzumaki's face fell, disappointment practically radiating off him. The kitchen was admittedly somewhat small, the sizes of the other rooms making up for it, but it had all the necessities and still looked brand-new even though the house had been lived in until last year.

"The kitchen might not be the largest room in the house, but it has all the necessities," she hurried to say, but it was for naught.

Uchiha took one look at Uzumaki and decisively shook his head. "No, this is not the right house for us. Naruto prefers a large kitchen; does any of the other locations have that?"

"Yes, of course, the others do have a large kitchen," she hastened to reassure, checking off this address on her list and putting a small x next to it.

It had been way too optimistic of her to assume that this one would already meet their approval. Still, nothing was lost yet.

"Then let us go to the next one," Uchiha stated, grabbing Uzumaki's hand.

Karin wrote something down on her own notepad; Himari really would like to know what she was writing down, because visiting potential houses didn't seem like something a personal assistant would bother with.

Whatever, she would just focus on her own job; she had a house to sell here.

* * *

It quickly became apparent that the two men definitely weren't easy to convince.

The second house was rejected the moment they reached the garden. The house itself had been approved, the kitchen and the rest of the rooms deemed big enough this time, but the second they set foot in the garden, Uzumaki pulled a face.

A face which didn't improve as they made a lap around the garden, Himari cheerfully pointing out the multiple beds ready to plant flowers and the large hedge forming a natural fence.

"Not big enough, sorry," was Uzumaki's unbidden verdict when they reached the front of the garden again.

"The third house, please," Uchiha said immediately.

Himari was starting to wonder whether Uzumaki had some kind of issue with spaces he deemed too small. She hadn't considered this garden to be small at all, but well, she wasn't the one who would need to live here, so on to the third house it was.

The third one was rejected by Uchiha himself on the grounds that there was no basement available. Himari personally didn't think the lack of it should be such a big deal breaker when the attic made more than up for it, but again, client's choice.

The fourth house, located in a rather desolate street, was considered too unpersonal for both of them and promptly rejected before she could even unlock the door. She wasn't going to lie; she was starting to despair a little bit, seeing as there weren't that many houses left to visit. At this rate, they would have to go back to her office and start the process of finding a suitable house all over again. Considering that no new houses had been added to their listings since she'd met the couple for the first time, the chances of actually finding a house that would suit both of them was nearly nihil.

The fifth location gave her hope once more, as both the front and back garden were considered big enough for Uzumaki and every single room inside met their approval. It was one of the oldest on her list, it having been built at the start of the twentieth century, but the previous owners had managed to renovate it without making the house lose its charm.

"So, what do you think?" she asked hopefully, clutching her papers to her chest.

They were back in the living room, Uzumaki wandering around and stopping to peer through the window.

"When was this built?" Uchiha asked curiously, studying the sliding doors with interest.

"Nineteen hundred and ten," she answered. "One of the oldest one on the list, but you mentioned that age wasn't a specific requirement."

"Did anyone ever die a violent death here?" Uzumaki wandered back to Uchiha, his hands in the front pocket of a black hoodie this time.

"I'm sorry?" she asked confused, taking aback by the non-sequitur question.

"Did anyone ever die a violent death here?" he repeated patiently and took one hand out of his pocket to gesture at the room. "Given how old it is, I mean."

"Erm, I'm not sure. That kind of information wasn't given to us, my apologies," she replied unsurely, chancing a glance at Uchiha.

He stood there completely unperturbed, as if asking this kind of question was normal.

"Three people died here; two of natural causes and one was classified as uncertain, because they didn't find enough evidence for foul play," Karin announced out of the blue.

Himari startled, completely having forgotten that the other woman was still present, and stared at her bewildered. The red haired woman was typing something on her phone; a light frown creasing her forehead.

"Yes, every article says the same thing: there wasn't enough to indicate foul play for certain, but they were unwilling to classify it as a natural death either," she confirmed, looking up. She smiled sharply when she caught Himari's gaze. "Just answering his question."

"Well, better not to risk it then," Uzumaki announced and walked out of the room. "I'm ready to see the next one."

"Erm, but if the death wasn't completely ruled as a murder, then perhaps - " Himari tried, fumbling a bit, but she was cut off by Uchiha.

"No sense in buying a house where we won't be comfortable in. Let's visit the next one."

Himari was starting to think that perhaps it wasn't such a great honour to be Uchiha's estate agent.

* * *

The sixth one didn't have enough rooms and the seventh was considered too close still to a primary school, even though she had assumed that two blocks would be far enough.

As she trudged up to the eight and last house, she mused despondently that she could wave her promotion goodbye for the time being. With all the other houses being critiqued left and right, she didn't hold much hope for this one to be finally approved. She wondered what it would be this time: the kitchen not large enough? The bathroom too small? The study in an uncomfortable spot?

Karin had left them after the sixth house, having to deal with something back at Uchiha's office, so it was only Himari and the two men who entered the last house; the sun slowly setting, painting the front of the house in shades of orange, red and purple.

"This house is thirty years old, but still in good condition," she started her speech, pointing out the spaciousness of the living room and showing off the large kitchen, fitted with the most modern appliances.

"It has both a basement and an attic and four bedrooms in total. Two bathrooms and a study are present as well."

Their faces were thoughtful as she showed one room after the other, their footsteps at times muffled when they walked across fitted carpet. No disparaging remarks were made so far, but there was still the garden which needed to be approved and considering how peculiar Uzumaki appeared to be about his garden, she wasn't expecting much of it.

"Oh look how large this one is!" Uzumaki exclaimed enthusiastically, hurrying deeper into the garden before any of them could react.

She was surprised at his enthusiasm, but secretly pleased as well as she watched him basically sprint from one side to the other, studying the empty flower beds and the sprawling pathway made up out of white stones amidst the grass. Against her will, a spark of hope bloomed up within her once more as nothing but positive comments left the blond. Neither one of them had mentioned anything negative about the house itself either, so could she take Uzumaki's happiness about the garden as a sign that this was the house they wanted?

When she glanced at Uchiha, however, her stomach performed several not so comfortable flips when she spotted the heavy frown on his face. He appeared displeased for some reason, which she didn't understand, because Uzumaki seemed more than happy with the place and she had gathered from their interactions that as long as Uzumaki was happy, Uchiha would be content too.

So why the frown?

"This is amazing, Sasuke! Imagine how much I can plant here!" Uzumaki enthused, marching back to them.

"Yes, but the garden isn't properly fenced off," Uchiha said coolly; his gaze fixated on the one corner in the entire garden where instead of the fence, some thick trees stood in its place instead.

The trees were basically twisted around each other, the gaps between the trunks so neglectfully small, that the trees formed a fence on their own. Himari knew that behind the house was a small forest, but the way the trees had been planted ensured that nobody could worm their way into the garden, not even if they tried really hard. The previous owners had stated that they never had had problems with that part of the garden, which was why they hadn't put a fence in front of the trees.

It added some charm to the house, the old couple had chuckled. It brought them closer to nature, they thought.

"That can be arranged if it's bothering you so much," Uzumaki said flippantly, waving his hand. "Come on, this is the perfect house and you know it! It even has the right size of basement that you want!"

"You know what I said about proper fencing," Uchiha stated, refusing to be swayed by the way Uzumaki clung to his arm.

The blond man surprised Himari by turning to her and flashing her a grin. "Sorry, would you mind giving us some privacy? We need to discuss this place a bit longer."

"Oh, erm, no, no, take your time," she said hastily. "I'll be waiting near the car."

She hurried to go back into the house, passing the kitchen, a closet and the staircase before pulling the front door shut behind her. She rested her head against it for a couple of seconds before marching to the car, taking deep breaths.

God, she hoped Uzumaki could convince his boyfriend. Surely, something as small as a half finished fencing wouldn't be a deal breaker when Uzumaki looked so happy with the place?

* * *

"You know how I feel about the security of our home, Naruto," Sasuke said clipped, not even looking back at the garden before walking back into the house.

"I know, but it's just a small corner. You're being too nit-picky, bastard," Naruto insisted, following him closely. He shut the door to the garden behind him and turned to face the other man. "You know that this is the perfect place for us. It's got enough room for our future kids, you've got your personal study and your basement and I can redecorate the attic. Look at how big the garden is!" He waved pointedly at the garden in question.

"It's quiet and remote enough that we won't be disturbed," he continued, even as Sasuke pressed his lips together. "Something about the fencing can be done, I'm sure."

"Naruto, they've got trees acting as part of the fence," Sasuke sneered. "How do you suppose I get that fixed?"

Naruto sidled up closer to him, resting his hands on his shoulders, before slowly dragging them down his arms, forcing the dark haired man to uncross them. "The way you always get things fixed, of course," Naruto murmured, tilting his head back so that his mouth brushed lightly against Sasuke's. "Please, Sasuke, I really want this place."

Knowing it was a dirty trick, but not caring about it anyway, he grabbed Sasuke's hands and dragged them underneath his baggy hoodie, pressing them against his belly, where just the slightest hint of a swelling was tangible.

"This house is perfect for our family and you know it," he went on and dark eyes softened for just a fraction.

Pouncing on that opening, Naruto pushed Sasuke against the wall, dragging his hands down his chest before he started fiddling with his belt. "Imagine, you coming home here every evening, me in the kitchen, little footsteps in the hallway eager to meet you."

He unbuckled the belt, leaving the straps hanging down before popping open the button and dragging the zipper slowly down. All the while hooded black eyes regarded him intently; Sasuke's hands resting around his waist before they landed down on his shoulders when he sank down on his knees.

"Our soundproofed bedroom where you can try to make me scream as loudly as you want me to," Naruto purred, pushing his underwear and his trousers down just enough for Sasuke's cock to spring free. The position he was in had the tip of the cock pressing against his lips and he grinned, sticking out his tongue to give it a teasing lick, making Sasuke hiss lowly, his fingers digging into the blond's shoulders.

"Just you, me, and our little family, here in this house," he said and wrapped his lips completely around Sasuke's prick this time, quickly bobbing his head down, taking as much of the large girth inside his mouth as possible before dragging his mouth back up, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked.

"Always so good at presenting your arguments," Sasuke snarled and fingers sank into blond hair, tightening around the strands as Sasuke started rolling his hips, slowly fucking into his mouth at first before he gradually sped up, pushing himself deeper each time, until at last the tip of his cock hit the back of Naruto's throat.

Even prepared for it, as he had been expecting it by now, it still took Naruto by surprise and he swallowed reflexively, which earned him a loud moan before it was cut off with a curse.

That seemed to be the catalyst. Where before Sasuke still had held back somewhat, his entire body tense with the effort of it, now he'd seemingly lost all control and was fucking into Naruto's mouth in wild abandon, giving the blond no choice but to take him completely inside.

He didn't mind. He honestly loved when Sasuke got rough with him and enjoyed seeing the otherwise so unruffled businessman quickly lose control once Naruto entered the equation. Sasuke might be the powerful businessman, the one who made everyone quake in their boots with just one glare, but it was Naruto who held the power here, who decided whether Sasuke would experience any sort of pleasure or not.

He might be the one on his knees now, but that didn't make him weak.

Catching burning, black eyes, he held onto them as he sank down, taking Sasuke's cock completely in his mouth. The second the head hit the back of his throat, he swallowed and dragged his hands down Sasuke's thighs at the same time.

_Success._

"Fuck!" Sasuke gasped, curling forwards, keeping Naruto's face firmly pressed against him as he came with a choked off moan, his seed spilling straight into Naruto's throat, forcing the blond to swallow or choke.

That wasn't a problem for him, far from it, and when Sasuke removed his hands and slumped back against the wall, panting, eyes glazed over and a flush decorating his cheeks, Naruto rose up and licked his lips, even as his knees and his jaw didn't thank him for what he had just done.

"So, we're buying this house?" he asked brightly, pressing himself up against the other man.

Sasuke's rough chuckle was muffled by their kiss.

* * *

Himari perked up when the two men finally exited the house. Their discussion had taken longer than she had anticipated, but she had tried to comfort herself that a long discussion might also mean good news in this case. After all, all the other houses hadn't warranted a discussion at all.

"So, did you make a decision about this one?" she asked curiously, suppressing her nerves as best as she could.

"Yes, we're buying this one!" Uzumaki announced happily; his arm hooked around Uchiha's.

The dark haired man nodded. "Yes, it has everything we could ever want in a house."

That, for some reason, made Uzumaki grin wider as if they were sharing an inside joke.

"Well then, let's return to the office where I can present you the papers you'll need to sign," Himari smiled brightly, gesturing at the car.

It had taken eight houses, but damn it, she was amazing at her job! Still, though, she'd prefer it if the next client was a little less nerve wrecking to work for. One high maintenance one like Uchiha was more than enough!

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: Not really happy about the ending, but I couldn't think of anything else either and my brain was too fried to keep staring at it any longer. Nevertheless I hope it wasn't too bad!
> 
> For the readers of You Are Worth Everything, I'm working on the next chapter and I hope to have it out soon.
> 
> Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.
> 
> I hope to see you all back in my future stories! Please stay safe and take care of yourselves!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa


End file.
